


If I Lay Here...

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: In Jemma’s mind, the perfect date was just being able to sit in the presence of the person she loved, no matter where they were or what they were doing --- so long as she was happy and relaxed, everything was impeccable in the moment.That was, if she wasn’t tired enough to enjoy it.





	If I Lay Here...

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this cute Fitzsimmons fluff :) I don't know what this is really, but I wanted to make something adorable where they're married and living in a cottage (probably somewhere in Perthshire)

In Jemma’s mind, the perfect date was just being able to sit in the presence of the person she loved, no matter where they were or what they were doing --- so long as she was happy and relaxed, everything was impeccable in the moment.

 

That was, if she wasn’t tired enough to enjoy it. 

 

It was a gloomy day and was too rainy to do anything (Jemma absolutely hated getting wet, the last time she agreed to go out in the rain with Daisy she caught a cold) so the small biochemist thought that tonight’s date would have to remain indoors. Originally, she’d planned to take Fitz stargazing -- something that they loved to do together. He’d lay beside her on a soft blanket, and she’d be right beside him wrapped in his arms. Sometimes she fell asleep and he would have to carry her inside, all bundled up while she snored (he also thought this was adorable, in a way.) until her body returned to the soft bed that they laid in. 

 

Instead of her ideal date night plan, she’d turn to her go-to house date: a home cooked meal and binge watching Doctor Who. She started to make her signature prosciutto and mozzarella sandwich for the both of them, just when she got a text message from a disappointed Fitz. 

 

_ “I guess the rain ruined our stargazing tonight :(“ _

 

It was a good thing she excelled at preparation. She smiled to herself, replying in an instant. 

 

_ “I’m making dinner and I have the Doctor Who discs, don’t worry <3” _

 

She hummed happily as she inspected the fridge for the ingredients, but she noticed that the prosciutto was missing. Her jaw dropped in horror. She’d have to go out in the rain, possibly  _ get wet, _ and walk to the supermarket nearby to replace the missing prosciutto. 

 

She frustratedly marched to their room, grabbing her rain jacket and boots. She was more than prepared, pulling the hood up over her head (it was hilariously oversized) which draped over her eyes. 

 

Soon, she trudged through the awful puddles that came every now and then, relieved when she arrived at the supermarket to retrieve her meat. She was in and out in an instant, already in a bad mood as her hair was the slightest bit wet. On the way home, it could only get worse for her -- the ironically oversized hood kept blowing off her head from the wind, soaking her hair. 

 

“Fitz better be thankful for this,” she mumbled under her breath as she opened the door to their cozy cottage, obviously wet from the terrible storm. 

 

The sandwiches didn’t take long to make, given that she’d made them many,  _ many _ times for him. When she was done, she examined her work with a small smile and let out a sigh of accomplishment. 

“Fitz! Dinner is ready!” Jemma called, moments later hearing soft footsteps on the kitchen floor. She recognized his footsteps --- when you live with someone for a long period of time, you start to notice small things about them. She noticed the patterns of his footsteps, even his snoring some nights, not to mention that he woke up before her every morning. 

 

When he saw the glorious sandwiches sitting on the countertop, his expression broke into a large grin, beaming at Jemma with a look that she thought was ridiculous. 

 

“You made-” 

 

“Prosciutto buffalo mozzarella-”

 

“With a hint of pesto aioli.” Jemma finished, holding up the plate with the perfectly crafted sandwich. 

 

Fitz gratefully took the plate from her just as his stomach let out a low growl. Jemma let out a light laugh as he was already holding the sandwich with one hand, the plate in the other. He took a large bite, then hummed in approval. 

 

“So, ready for a Doctor Who marathon?” Fitz asked, noticing that his wife had let out a small yawn. Not only that, but her hair was tangled and soaked through. “Bloody… did you go out in the rain?” The biochemist only nodded sheepishly in response. 

 

“We were out of prosciutto.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she shivered, now holding her arms across her chest in an attempt to warm herself. Her husband engulfed her in a large hug, desperately trying to keep her from getting cold. 

 

“Let’s get you a warm bath,” Fitz started, and Jemma let out another prolonged yawn. “And then we can-”

 

“I’m too sleepy…” she said, her eyes closing as she gave in to the sweet sound of sleep. He just chuckled softly, rubbing her back in comfort before he picked her up bridal style and carefully placed her on the soft bed atop the blankets. He retrieved a towel and began to gently ring out the water from her chocolate locks, then brought a blanket and laid it on top of her shivering body. 

 

“Goodnight, Jem.” His voice was gentle and delicate as she drifted off to sleep, unconsciously letting a smile tug at the edges of her lips. Fitz fell asleep as well, watching and holding Jemma in his arms protectively. 

  
  
  



End file.
